One-Shot Lemons
by TerrorInAGasMask
Summary: Basically a collection of One-Shots. More info in Authors Note.
1. Authors Note & Disclaimer

~Authors Note & Disclaimer~

This is mainly a Disclamer and warning chapter, you can skip this but please keep the following in mind.

There will be many One-Shot Lemons in this story. Some may be requested, some might be alternative endings/starting just for giggles, and others might just be me exploring different things. They most likely won't be continued, just a one time thing.

If you want to request a ship, please private message me it so we can talk about it an such.

Most of these One-Shots will be based of different things (Anime, Games, etc). So, I do not own them, although I wished I did.

 **THESE STORIES MAY CONTAIN;**

•Yaoi or Yuri

•Blood & Gore

•Intense Violence

•Mature Language

•Strongly Sexual References

•Use of Alcohol/Tabacco/Drugs

•Angst or "Pain"

•Disturbing Images

•And Suggestive Themes

As you can see, this is a rated M story. By entering the next chapter knowledge and accept the warnings I currently just gave.

If you are still reading, I hope you enjoy the future chapters. Leave a review and tell me how I did. Criticism is welcomed, good or bad.


	2. Dedicated to Red! 1 (SCP Reference)

_~~~~~~~~~~Dedicated to Red!~~~~~~~~~~_

"The defendant has been found guilty." A sound of a wooden hammer hit the judges desk. "Dismissed." She called out as everyone jumped up and got ready to leave.

I stayed in my spot, standing. Suddenly feeling my heart collapsing and my mind go into a stage of panic. I shook my head side to side like a caged animal trying to escape.

"No...! No..! No! NO!" I started screaming. I could feel the prison guards violently grab on to my shoulders. "YOU'RE WRONG." I cried desperately. "IT WASN'T ME, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

The guards pulled me from the room, people staring at me with disgust, others with fear. My feet refused to grab onto the marble tile floor.

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind me, causing the guards to stop.

I was able to get a standing position and turn from the guards hold to see who stopped us.

A man in a black suit, with a dark red tie stood in front of us. He stood tall, at least a foot taller then me. His stance took a more submissive view, with his hand holding his wrist. Although he felt anything but submissive, very important-like and authoritative. His hair a short dark brown. His eyes covered by a black pair of sunglasses. He had a serious frown.

"What?" Asked one of the guards, being suspicious of the man in black

The man in black reached inside his jacket, pulling out a small leather package which he flipped open showing a badge.

"CIA, Alex Bennick. This young man you have there," Alex gestured to me with his hand as he put his badge back into his jacket. "Is going to he coming with me. If you have further questions you can ask the chief at the police department."

Alex moved forward and detached me with little protests from the guards. We walked out the front door of the courtroom and walked down the stairs. I almost stumbled down a few, but we reached the bottom and I was lead to a black SUV.

Anxiety welled up inside of me, but also did hope. Thoughts crashed around inside my mind. Did they find out I was framed? That I'm innocent?

He opened the SUVs door for me. I hesitated at first but complied and got in. A another CIA agent sat beside me. Alex got in after me, causing me to be the one in the middle. He shut the door when he was fully inside.

The vehicle was black leather inside, with heavily tinted windows.

A CIA agent sat in the front and started the car when we got comfortable. I looked at the CIA agent beside me, despite the vehicle being heavily tinted. A pair of black sun glasses covered his eyes.

He looked at me with a frown. "Do you know why you're here?" He questioned. I shook my head, not sure if I should be trusting my voice. "You've committed a murder of a G8 personal." The small door of hope was slammed in my face at that second.

I felt like crying and screaming but he continued. "You will be transported to a underground facility for subject testing." The CIA agent pulled out a small container from his jacket. "Your family and friends will believe you've been put on death row. No visitors."

He opened the container, showing 3 organized syringes with 2 glass bottles with clear liquid.

Fear spread through my veins, making me act violent. My hands being handcuffed I couldn't do much unless to flail around. My shoulders were gripped tightly by Alex.

I watched the CIA agent prepare the syringe, my voice was lost. I lost my senses, my hearing dulled, my eyesight faded, the smell of leather disappeared. I didn't even feel the prick of a needle.

Everything suddenly became black and motionless.

Rain littered the floor in puddles. My footsteps barely heard on the pavement. School has ended and I decided I was going to take a shortcut to get to home faster.

As I neared the end of the street a man came out of the shadows of an alley way. He looked tall and a little bit rough around the edges. He wore a thick red winter jacket with black baggy jeans and what look like steel toe boots. His toque was black. He turned to me, he looked attractive.

His facial features were hard, with a clean shaved beard. As I got closer his eyes had dark shadows underneath them. As our eyes met I noticed his eyes were a beautiful colored of blue, that reflected kindness.

As I reduced our distance till it was a meter. "Hey kid!" Called out the stranger. "Want to make 50 bucks?" He asked.

I hesitated, griping the cross on my neck. It seemed the stranger to noticed my hesitant behaviour, as he started to make friendly conversation.

"The name is Tomas." He introduced himself, cracking a small smile. "What about you kid?" He asked.

I could feel my cheeks rise to a higher temperature from his smile. I glided my thumb across my cross before I put my hand in my coat pocket.

I shouldn't be be blushing at guys! I thought. I'm a boy its wrong in christianity! I scolded myself.

"My name is Caedin." I introduced myself.

He smiled at me, making me blush a little. "How old are you Caedin?" He asked.

"16."

"Ah, you'd probably like to make some extra money then? I'll give you 50 dollars if you give this package" He pulled out a medium size package from his jacket "To the guy over there." He pointed to a guy in a suit walking out of a building with a suitcase.

I thought for a few seconds, seeing nothing wrong with the idea. "Okay."

He smiled and handed me the package. "Don't open it, and don't tell him you got it from me."

"Okay." I say as I cross the street, my eyes watching the man with the briefcase like a hungry animal. I walked fast, walking half a block before I got to the man. "Excuse me." I call politely, making him stop and give me a puzzled look.

"Yes?"

"A important man told me to give you this." I said as I handed him the package.

He took it from me, "Who?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Said he was a friends of yours." I lied.

"Okay, thank you young man." Said the man who turned around and started walking away. I could hear him unravel the package paper. I turned around getting ready to jog back to retrieve my 50 dollars.

A loud explosion was heard behind me. I turned around quickly, my heart suddenly picking up pace. The man I gave the package to was laying on the ground in a bloodied heap. Crying and twisting around in pain.

Time seemed to slow down as I watched the man dying in front of me. I was taken out of the surreal feeling when hands grabbed my shoulders painfully.

"Over here! I caught him!"

My mind instantly connected the voice. It was Tomas, the stranger with the package. The pieces slowly started fitting into place as I realized, he set me up for murder.

Anxiety, fear, and many other emotions flooded throughout my veins and limbs. My flight instincts kicked in. I didn't noticed when I fell down and when the ambulance and police sirens came rushing down the street. I don't even remember when I was taken into custody...

I slowly woke up, opening my eyes I'm welcomed with a dark room. I sat up, feeling numb and exhausted. My mind slowly swam around analyzing. Then everything came rushing back suddenly. My system awakened with urgency and came emotions crashing down on me.

I was ready to go into panic until a deep voice spoke out.

"Greetings Patient 367."

I turned around, slowly getting up. It took me a few seconds to find the source of the voice in the dark room.

"I sense a great pestilence in you." Said the figure as it got up. I watch the dark figure walk over to a wall and heard a faint click as a light in a corner hesitantly turned on.

It flooded the room with a white light, darkness still lingered but not as much.

A figure in black stood tall in the corner facing me. The feeling of urgency quickly fading away to a sense of fear when I saw his mask that resembled a beak of a bird. A tint of red where the eyes were glowed behind the mask. His clothing, his mask, it closely resembled a plague doctor.

He walked towards a counter beside him and started rummaging through things. "But do not worry, I AM the cure." He said as he turned around once again facing me.

He out stretched his hand towards me, while his other hand held a syringe with a unknown substance. He walked towards me, I jumped back. He quickly whipped forward with unpredictable speed and grabbed me by the neck.

I choked, as my back collided with the wall. Behind my fear I was surprised of his strength and speed. He didn't seem like the character for those kind of attributes.

My fingers curled around his wrist, attempting to release the growing pressure on my throat. He reached forwards with his other hand, placing the syringe near my collarbone.

I could feel the small prick on my collarbone and the cold liquid. Almost instantly I could feel my body go numb and unresponsive.

The plague doctor set me down on the floor gently, laying me on my back. He crouched beside my and pulled out a scalpel.

The sound of cloth being torn was heard as the scalpel cut through it. The plague doctor seemed to hum something as he put the scalpel to my stomach.

I breathed loudly, my limbs no longer being able to move. I could only watch.

The plague doctor stopped and slightly tipped his head to the side. "Such a rare pestilence, a special cure must be in order."

I faintly heard him put the scalpel down. I barely could watch him from the corner of my eyes as his black gloved hand slid over my stomach softly. The plague doctor got up and walked away to counter he was at before. His back to me.

For the next several minutes I was able to gain some feeling again. Although not necessarily being able to move my limbs. I could feel the cold air on my stomach, and the damp cement underneath me. I stiffly moved my fingers, making them scratch against the cement.

The Doctor paused, then looked over. "Regaining motion already? I will finish this later I suppose." He said thoughtfully as he set something down and came over and kneed beside me. "Ah, now where should we start hmm?"

His fingers glided over my stomach softly, making my abdomen muscles twitch uncomfortably. His hand went lower, making me breathe louder in protest.

His hand stopped at the top of m y orange prison pants. "Ah, now these are in the way for your cure." He said as he slipped then off my hips to my knees.

I made a gurgling noise in the back of my throat. The Doctor stopped for a second, and looked at me. His hand raised towards me, slightly sliding his finger against my collarbone. "Now," he spoke as he grabbed my head and turned it to the side. My cheek touching the cold cement floor. "Please keep your head to the side, to reduce choking." He said as his other hand went and rubbed on my manhood through my boxers. Making me gasp.

The doctor stopped for a moment. Looking thoughtful. "Perhaps we will move you to the operating table. Curing you will be much easier." He picked me up bridal style and placing me on a metal operating table I hadn't noticed before. I was set softly down, shivering from my skin being exposed to the icy touch of metal. I glanced to my side, slowly watching him pull my arms toward him and lock them with chains. My other arm in a lock as well. I blinked slightly startled when a chain wrapped around my neck securing me to the tables. The only limbs allowed freedom being my legs. My pants were slipped off completely as the doctor came back to my side.

He hummed, checking some things on the chains before he said "Everything seems in order, I shall proceed with your cure." He pulled a scalpel from his jacket, and softly put it on my stomach and sliding down.

A pain slit down my stomach, the scalpel cutting down further until my boxers were cut and thrown away. Leaving me cold, and the blood flowing down my stomach to be a combination of hot and cold.

His hand touched my stomach spreading the blood across the rest of my stomach. Iron invaded my nose while the blood started to dry making me feel uncomfortable.

His hand continued to touch my stomach until he came to my manhood. Taking it in his gloved hand and gliding his thumb over the head. My lips parted slightly from the sensation. He continued gliding his thumb over the head, looking fascinated until precum dripped and slid down the slide of my member. Allowing him to fully take my member and stroke it. I shook my head as I tried to move my dead weight body away, having more feeling then before.

"Any escape in your predicament will be fruitless. Please try to relax." Said the Doctor calmly and quietly.

"Mmmf." I groaned as he continued. Despite my body regaining feeling again it seemed like everything was hyper sensitive. I grunted as a wave of pleasurable sensations clouded my thoughts and made my vision blurry.

The disorientation soon washed away as I realized the Plague Doctor was no longer there. Breathing hard, I could feel my cock pulsate wanting more attention to satisfy it. I had a want of finishing it, a urge to satisfy my needs. I jerked my hands, trying to free myself.

"Your attempts are in vain." Said the Plague Doctor as he came over. He brushed his hand softly over my thigh before he stopped. A loud clang was heard before I felt my legs dangle off the table. He gripped my thighs bringing them up so my lower areas leaned against him for support. The chain around my neck restricted my point of view. A few seconds passed before I gasped.

A slick cold digit probed at my entrance, I squirmed.

"Please do relax or I'll have to sedate you." Said the Plague Doctor as he gripped my waist in order to reduce the squirming.

I felt the digit go in, a particular feeling flooded me. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't bad either. I felt him rotate it and bring it out to push it back in. After several seconds another cold and wet digit was added. Increasing the particular feeling. Again, after another several seconds a third digit was pushed in. I felt the fingers move inside of me, my breath got caught in my throat as my back slightly arched as a level of pleasure travelled through my body.

"Ah, that's were the core of the pestilence lies." Said the Doctor elegantly as sounds of buckles or clasps being undone.

Several seconds passed before I felt something touching my entrance. The Doctor gripped my hips before something large entered me.

"Ah!" I yelped quietly as I tried to squirm away. The chains attached to me restricted my movement. The Doctors grip tightened on my hips as he pulled out and then pushed back in. I gasp as he roughly brushed my prostate, unloading a wave of pleasure through me. I whimpered as he repeated the action, each time gradually becoming faster and a little bit harder.

I moaned as my prostate was hit several more times. I grabbed onto the operating table as I continued to drown in pleasure, the Doctors heavy breathing becoming obvious in the background.

A pressure started to build in my lower abdomen as the Doctor grabbed my manhood and stroked it every time he entered. His other hand around my body creating new sensations to add to the pleasure.

My vocal cords and breathing became heavy as the pressure became more evident. I could feel my body begin to get hotter as the Doctor continued his "cleansing". The Doctor grasped the head of my cock and fondled it. My breath hitched at the sensitivity spreading down the shaft and pooling into my lower stomach.

I gasped as the Doctors other hand dragged down my stomach to my hip, leaving red marks. His speed and pounding becoming more harsher. My body tensed as I moaned loudly as the pressure in my abdomen became to much. My cock erupting spurts of semen on the Doctors hand and my stomach.

The Doctor continued his assault for a few more seconds before grunting. His hand digging into my hip painfully. A hot sensation enter my lower region as the Doctor was still for a moment before pulling out.

"Perhaps" He panted "I shall keep you here in case you were to... Get ill again."

My breathing started to calm down, as well as my body. It wasn't long until I became cold and shivering from the table and chains. The Doctor took notice as he grabbed a normal looking doctors coat and put it on top of my naked body.

My eyes got heavy as I let exhaustion take my mind. Everything soon going black. The Doctors voice echoing in my head before drifting to sleep.

"You must be exhausted from the illness you had acquired before my cure." He said as he leaned over me. "But do not worry if you were to get ill again, because I AM the cure."

 **Authors Note:**

For a story a little bit over 3000 words, this took forever. Despite the shitty clichè and cheesy moments I think it was okay. It wasn't till the end I officially searched up SCP-049, so some of the info may not add up. Although, I hoped you enjoy it Red (As well as other readers)!


End file.
